phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coronation of Kings
The Coronation of Kings was a legendary event that supposedly happened when the eldermen of Phalanor were dying out and gave out their titles - and indeed, themselves - to the humans. Although it is believed to be mere legend by some scholars, most others still believe that it is completely true. Events Leading Up to the Coronation As the human tribes of the south and east began to pose a more prominent threat to the elderman kingdoms, the latter were preparing for invasion; building walls, forging armour, and digging trenches. Everything was peaceful for a few years but for the common raids that the humans had regularly done to anyone neighbouring them. The eldermen were not stupid, though, and they kept building defences to defend their kingdoms against the impending human invaders. One particular tribe, however, was exceptionally large; the Endii of the southern mountains, led by their leader Lonndalde (known today by his Prumish name Lothar). They were renown for their use of battered bronze curved cleavers that were said to have taken the lives of tens of thousands of eldermen. As Lonndalde began uniting the nearby tribes, he declared himself the king-god of all men on Phalanor. The Adystian War Lonndalde waited and waited before he prepared the invasion of the elderman lands, and his people were growing restless. Although his generals called him a coward behind his back and his soldiers deserted, Lonndalde waited until the perfect opportunity: Some elderman kingdoms were squabbling amongst themselves for land, ignoring the impending invasion from the eastern barbarians. The humans sharpened their axes and finally, Lonndalde launched the legendary invasion of Elderman lands; the so-called Adystian War, that lasted roughly two years before the elderman alliance finallly surrendered. The war, according to the Chronicle of Phalanor, was an utter massacre. The only thing keeping the humans from winning were the foreign stone castles and towers that the eldermen had built to keep the barbarians away. Timeline and Major Battles of the Adystian War 3746 BP - Battle of Odrahm: 10,000 humans defending against 30,000 eldermen. Result: Decisive human victory. 3746 BP - Battle of Thrast: 600 humans attacking 900 eldermen. Result: Human victory with heavy casualties. 3745 BP - Siege of Nanbach: 4,000 humans attacking 2,000 eldermen. Result: Elderman victory with heavy casualties. 3745 BP - Battle of Suvyt: 8,000 humans attacking 7,000 eldermen. Result: Human victory with significant casualties. 3745 BP - Battle of Atinn 3,000 humans defending against 3,000 eldermen. Result: Human victory with heavy casualties. 3744 BP - Siege of Trecskel 5,000 humans defending against 10,000 eldermen. Result: Human victory with minor casualties. 3744 BP - Battle of Czezdken 4,000 humans attacking 3,000 eldermen. Result: Elderman victory with minor casualties. 3744 BP - Battle of Schuzknal 30,000 humans attacking 30,000 eldermen. Result: Decisive human victory. The Battle of Schuzknal; the Final Clash The legendary battle of Schuzknal started in the fields near the city of Schuzknal, wherein the eldermen set up their camps to besiege the town. The two armies met at dawn, with the very leader of the human hordes, Lonndalde, leading the army of human tribesmen. Three champions from the army of the eldermen stepped forth to the middle of the field, while Lonndalde and his closest comrade - Crydtur - came to meet them. Lonndalde wore ragged mailand leather around his body, while Crydtur wore only leather with some mail bits and pieces. The eldermen, on the other hand, wore heavy mail with plate shoulderpads and greaves. The battle that would decide the human hordes' fate had begun, with the eldermen charging and trying to swiftly finish off the two humans. After some clashes, the two humans appeared to be winning; the eldermen opposing them were heavily wounded. Crydtur, in a bold move, roared and charged for one of the armoured warriors, quickly being able to finish him off. While the others were distracted, Lonndalde charged as well to impale one of them through his neck. The last elderman remaining - known as Aturuves the Bold - swiftly swung his sword for Crydtur, successfully cutting off his left hand. In shock and rage, Lonndalde finished off the Aturuves and quickly took Crydtur back to the camps while the main battle started. The rest of the battle was a decisive bloodbath for the humans, and it is said that for every human that died a hundred eldermen were killed on the opposing side. End and Aftermath of the Adystian War After the battle of Schuzknal, the human hordes were able to capture the most powerful king of the eldermen; King Vobin of Yoruc'lath. After he surrendered, it started a domino effect which led to all of the other elderman kings surrendering as well. The humans took a large portion of the eldermen's lands, yet they were not ''truly ''crowned as kings. This would all change soon, however. 3718 BP; The Coronation of Kings During the reign of High Chief Tiedrein, Lonndalde's son and successor, the elder race had been quickly dying out, their population reduced to the tens of thousands. Their religious god-figure at the time - Leitbeles - was slowly dying from a fever, leaving no clear successor. A few months before his death, the god of the eldermen called for a meeting with the most powerful chieftains of the humans, wherein he discussed the eventual end of the elder race. After the discussion, he gave every lord and every lord's son an elderman woman to take as concubines. Born of the union was an extremely short-lived race that is left mostly unnamed. Before the human lords left, though, Leitbeles made one last statement, saying that he asked the humans to come for a simple reason; to grant them the former elderman kingdoms. The humans were surprised by this, but nevertheless followed Leitbeles to the church near his palace. End of the Great Council The god-person of the eldermen started by praying to the Higher Gods, asking them to help him in the coronation. "Chief Tiedrein," He finally said, beckoning him forth to the altar. "I confer upon you the kingdom of Eandwic, and I grant you lordship over the river Hainnloc, along with all the lands that surround it." The now-king Tiedrein knelt to Leitbeles, recieving his blessing. This continued for quite a while, until the last king was crowned. List of Kings to be Crowned Faumvus - The King of Tir'bjod Boighram - The King of Aelryst Rislas - The King of Enthos Layfed - The King of Rynov Sychwynne - The Queen of Polwund Londath - The King of Lyeimore Category:Event Category:Human Category:Ancient Category:Eldermen